SUJU2A: KATTUN NewS DBSK Naruto story
by SuJu786
Summary: What happens when Uchiha Sasuke meets Kazuya Kamenashi? When Uzumaki Naruto meets Akanishi Jin? What about when Ueda Tatsuya meets DBSK's Jaejoong? OK maybe not much- but what happens when when a spice called "yaoi" is added to this soup of gorgeous guys?
1. Story Preview

_**Summary:**_

_**HI! ^^**_

_**I just wanted to try out this thing where I mix anime characters and DBSK and 4MINUTE in to the Japanese world (DBSK and 4MINUTE because they can speak japanese)- so plz read and REVIEWS PLZ PLZ! ^^**_

_**CHARACTERS:**_

_**SUJU-2A:**_

_**~ I came up with this band name like this:**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Suigetsu**_

_**Neji**_

_**Naruto**_

_**Gaara**_

_**Deidara**_

_**(the A2 at the end stands for the fifth letter of Gaara's name and the seventh letter in Deidara's name put together. So instead of "AA" at the end I put them together to make "2A"**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke:**_

_**age: 23**_

_**Hair: black; inch past shoulder-length**_

_**nationality: japanese**_

_**band position: leader; Main vocal; lead dancer**_

_**Professions: Singer, Model, Actor, Radio host, MC**_

_**~Sasuke Uchiha- despite his typical 24/ 7 bad boy image Sasuke can act abnormally, retardedly cute when he's drunk. He's a smart, quick-witted person and a very talented singer and dancer. As the son of a nobleman- he knows how to speak a variety of languages including Korean, English, and French. He plays Jin, Yunho, Ryo and Kame's best friend. **__**He joined Johnny's Jr. at the age of 18 with Kame, Jin, and Nakamru. Kame and Sasuke share a past in which they grew up together as close classmates through elementry, middle school - where jin joined them- and in high school. He and Kame are so close that they don't mind making out with each other on stage ;)**_

_**Gaara:**_

_**Age:23**_

_**Real name: Koiren Shokotsu**_

_**Hair: ash red; shoulder length**_

_**Nationality: 1/2 japanese, ½ unknown**_

_**Band position: rapper**_

_**Professions: Singer**_

_**~Gaara's a quiet, mysterious, moody person who doesn't play much more than a supporting character in this story. He's always careful never to let out "unnecassary" information.**_

_**Hyuga Neji:**_

_**Age: 22**_

_**Hair: Jet black; comes down a little past his shoulder blades**_

_**Nationality: ½ Japanese, ½ Chinese**_

_**Band Position: Sub-vocal**_

_**Professions: Singer, Actor, model**_

_**~Neji is a well known actor in both China and Japan- he and sasuke often team up in dramas. He was born in China from a japanese mother and a chinese father. Neji is well known for his ability to speak English, Korean, Chinese, French, Swedish, and Spanish besides Japanese and for his amazing piano skills.**_

_**Hozuki Suigetsu:**_

_**age: 21**_

_**hair: white blonde with red highlights; shoulder length**_

_**nationality: japanese**_

_**band position: rapper**_

_**professions: Singer, Radio host**_

_**~Suigetsu: SUJU-A2 's Comedy King and Drama Queen. He and Deidara are close buddi**__**es who came into Johnny's Jr. together when they were 19.**_

_**Akatsuki Deidara:**_

_**Age:20**_

_**Hair: blonde, inch and a ½ past shoulder length**_

_**Nationality: ½ japanese, ½ korean**_

_**Band position: sub-vocal; rapper; lead-dancer after sasuke**_

_**Professions: Singer, Actor, Radio host with Suigetsu**_

_**~Deidara's a mischievous, playful guy who enjoys falling in love with both men and women. His motto is "live life to the fullest- cuz you can drop dead any second and regret not making out with someone you love." His best friend is changmin from DBSK and Suigetsu.**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto:**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Hair: blonde; short**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Band position: main vocal; youngest**_

_**Professions: Singer, Model**_

_**~Despite the fact that he's the youngest in the band, Naruto is often seen as the most responsible one after sasuke. In this story he strictly believes that men should only love women and that love between men is pretty much the sickest thing he's ever heard of in his life. But living with guys like Kamenashi, Jin, Ryo, and Deidara he's gotten used to it…  
**__**He thinks of Kame as his eternal rival- but secretly looks up to him, hoping that one day he can become someone with as much popularity as him.**_

_**KAT-TUN:**_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya:**_

_**Age: 22**_

_**Hair: Light Brown; an inch past shoulder-length**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Band Position: Youngest; Main Vocal**_

_**Professions: Singer, Model, Actor, Radio host, and MC (usually with sasuke)**_

_**~Kazuya Kamenashi's amazing voice, princess-y looks, and godly body earn him the title of KAT-TUN's visual leader despite the fact that he's the youngest in the band. In this story- he plays KAT-TUN'S homosexual youngest- famous in the world of entertainment for his exceptional "fan service." His lover in supposedly Akanishi Jin, though Kame is notorious for his 'dirty' status with more than half of other singers in his company.**_

_**Akanishi Jin:**_

_**Age: 24**_

_**Hair: Light Brown; shoulder length**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Band Position: Third eldest; Main vocal**_

_**Professions: Singer, Actor, Mc, Radio host, Model, Song writer**_

_**~Akanishi Jin's is FAMOUS for his vocal range. His carefree attitude and laid-back style cover up for his occasional rudeness. In this story- Jin plays kame's Lover and Sasuke's best friend.**_

_**Ueda Tatsuya:**_

_**age: 25**_

_**Hair: light brown; 1/2 inch past shoulder length**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Band Position: Sub vocal/ guitarist/ sub leader**_

_**Professions: singer, model, song writer, radio host**_

_**~Ueda Tatsuya: KAT-TUN's cute factor- despite the fact that he's the second eldest in the group. In this story, Ueda doesn't do much- his quiet yet cheerful appearance hide his lack of appearance.**_

_**Tanaka Koki:**_

_**Age: 22**_

_**Hair: ash blonde; normal**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Band position: rapper**_

_**professions: singer, actor, MC**_

_**~Koki- one's kame's closest friends and KAT-TUN's funny/ sometimes cute factor. In this story he plays, Kame, Deidara, Micky and Suigetsu's close friend.**_

_**Nakamaru Yuichi:**_

_**Age: 25**_

_**Hair: brown: shortish**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Band Position: Leader; beatboxer**_

_**Professions: Singer, Actor, MC, radio host**_

_**~aaah~ nakamaru, nakamru- KAT-TUN's typical skinny, un-leader-ish leader. In this story he plays his normal self**_

_**Junnosuke Taguchi:**_

_**Age: 23**_

_**Hair: Pure Blonde: Shoulder length**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Band Position: Sub vocal; most acrobatic dude on the team**_

_**professions: singer, actor, radio host**_

_**~Taguchi- usually the butt of all of KAT-TUN's jokes- but loved by all for his random randomness. In this story he plays himself.**_

_**Other bands in this story:**_

_**DBSK/ TVXQ (Korean):**_

_**U-Know Yunho ( leader)**_

_**Hero Jaejoong**_

_**Max Changmin**_

_**Xiah**_

_**Micky**_

_**NewS (Japanese):**_

_**Yamapi (leader)**_

_**Tegoshi**_

_**Ryo**_

_**Koyama**_

_**Masuda**_

_**4MINUTE (Korean):**_

_**Hyuna (leader)**_

_**Jihyun**_

_**Gayoon**_

_**Jiyoon**_

_**Sohyun**_

**_*Arashi, Oguri Shun, and Ikuta Toma make appaearances in this story.*_**

**Please, read, review, and enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of the people mentioned in this summary.**


	2. The High and Mighty Lord of Glares

A/N: Before I start- I just want to say that,

I. LOVE. KAZUYA. KAMENASHI. AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS STORY.

(except naruto- not a really big of him- no offense to anyone ^^)

So, please, I'm just writing this for people to enjoy not to for people to hate.

Disclaimer: If I did own KAT-TUN or DBSK or any of the other bands in this story I would screaming from the top of Mt. Everest- so yea, just from that you can tell that- sadly I don't own these beautiful Johnny's Jr. Boys.

Enjoy- and review please ^^ If you like it, I'll write more

I'm sorry-but what the fuck was Sasuke doing getting himself drunk at a time like this?

Possessed much? BY THE FUCKIN' DEVIL?#

My god Akanishi too? What the fuck was wrong with these people!## We have SCHEDULES TO MEET KOREAN GUYS TOMORROW!- and no people! I am not exaggerating when I say Sasuke. is. the. Lucifer's. reincarnation. when he's got a hangover-

"OMIGOSSSSHHHHH!" Kamenashi half-squealed half-screamed. He rushed across the bar straight to Sasuke bouncing around him like an excited high-school girl, compliments cascading from his abnormally girlish mouth. I swear to god- he can act like _such a slut_ at times- seriously he's way too gay for his own good.

I'm not kidding when I say that either, shall I tell you why people? It is because, at this very moment he happens to warming up to MY LEADER when HIS boyfriend is standing right beside him.

"NARUTOOOOOO!~"

ah- let me introduce to my long-haired friend Deidara. He's the type of person I like to refer to as **SEXUALLY CONFUSED FREAK OF NATURE**.

One minute he is plain, pure uke, another minute he's got some uke screaming for him and within two hours if you don't see him making out with a girl- he's either sick or dying, and right now at this very moment this sexually confused freak of nature jumped on my back breaking every bone in my body.

"FRIGGIN BASTARD!" I practically howled staggering under his weight, desperately clawing around to grab hold of something to support myself. OMFG, He weighs like TONS.

"GIDDYAP#!$!##" he yelled back taking a long sip from the drink he was holding in his hand and jerking at my collar like it was a reign. I tried to reach up and snatch the bottle away from him. God didn't they understand that we had to get home soon?-

My foot slipped.

**WABAM!**

**FACE-FLAT ON THE FLOOR.**

I swear to god if my spine isn't broken then I'm going to consider myself legible for the Guinness Book of record. No joke- he. Is. Heavy.

"HORSES. DON'T. SIT!" deidara shrieked stamping his foot on the floor. I pushed against his dead weight, forcing my body up, then stopped when my eye caught something rather disturbingly familiar across the bar- oh no no no no wait a sec- fucking SLUTTY BITCH!

** SAAAASSUK-KAAAAAAAAAAAY****!#!#?$!$**

I thundered at the top of my lungs, adrenaline replaced my blood and filled me with the energy to shoot up making Deidara topple off my back.

Across the bar,Sasuke had lost himself into another world-no..another universe was more like it- Kame gripped handfuls of his long, inky hair, ravenously twirling his tongue around Sasuke's without the coverage of their mouths. An incredibly desiring aura filled sasuke's already full insanity-gauge and burst out, radiating off him like a freshly sprayed perfume. He dropped his sake bottle letting it shatter into tiny glass shards on the floor and started tearing off Kame's shirt, shredding it down like he was crazed with lust. Jin was standing beside them, drowning himself in sake - comfortably leaning on Kame's back as if watching his uke make out with another guy was so regular that he used to it.

And me?

ME?

WANT TO KNOW WHAT I DID?

HELL YEA, I GOT MY ASS UP THERE AND TRIED TO PULL THAT FUCKING WHORE OFF MY SANE-LESS LEADER WHEN-

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_**~REWIND~**_

"Konya wa kimi to tsunageru ki ga suru (I feel like I'll be connected to you tonight)" –(kamenashi's line from D-motion)

Yamapi stared.

Tegoshi stared.

Jin stared.

Nakamaru stared.

Ueda stared.

Deidara stuck his head out of the kitchen (leaving the chicken to burn) to stare.

Suigetsu got up randomly from his nap to stare.

Sasuke-who had just come in to see everyone staring- decided to stare at me too.

So just when I think I've become the eighth wonder of the world…Kame kicks me up my ass- and Jesus Christ- it hurt like shit…*..Even his kicks are girly…*

"FUCKTARD!"

He spat furiously, trembling with tight fists clenched into rocks at his sides. Now I'm staring at him like he's the devil and start shifting away rubbing my sore ass- Kame can be pretty damn scary when things don't go the way he wants them to-And right now he's trying to teach me how to get one of my high-pitch lines straight by singing one his lines which happens to be disturbingly girlier than my line- I DO NOT understand his way of training AT ALL.

"YOU!"

I swallowed hard.

Kame was pointing the Legendary Finger of Eternal Doom (his index) at me with a face like thunder-HOLY. MOTHER. FUCKING. SHIT.

"FOR. THE. LAST. DAMNED. TIME!"

He stomped his fragile foot with every syllable. I-swear-to-god- his glare is a nuclear weapon, he'd make a valuable secret weapon for Japan….Kamenashi Kazuya The High and Mighty lord of Glares! BOW BEFORE THE MASTER THE DEADLY EYES!-

"TRY. TO. SOUND. LIKE."

I came back to earth from my little military fantasy when I heard Kame's voice crack over the scolding-Hole Heavens- KAMENASHI KAZUYA'S VOICE JUST **CRACKED**.

**IT JUST CRACKED! NEWS FLASH! NEWS FLASH! THE PERFECTIONIST JUST DID SOMETHING UN-PERFECT!**

I caught a highly amused smirk emerging past Sasuke's lips to dominate his pale face as he walked over the dance floor to sit next to Ryo.

**"A GIRL!"**

Kame shrieked –degrading his supposedly angelic voice to sandpaper scratchy as he abused his vocal chords to make his point clear.

Jin laughed in his mouth, and quickly turned away- furiously chewing on his lip to resist the laugh. Beside him Yamapi examined the wooden floor with wide eyes as if he were trying to dry them out – both knew the wrath they'd face if they started laughing.

Now me on the other hand- I hate when Kame goes all noble and leader-ly because- as crazy as it sounds- he and I happen to have something in common. Yes- we- the two people who represent a perfect picture of POLAR OPPOSITES- have a SIMILARITY.

We're both the youngest in our bands.

Now what does that mean?

It means he's** SUPPOSED** to be a quiet, dignified, short, midget-y twerp who's **SUPPOSED **to be all cute and shit like tegoshi over there.

But what is he?

This might take some time, please take a seat and help yourself to some popcorn-

Kamenashi is an **UNQUIET, KINDA-TALLISH-FOR-HIS-AGE-CUZ-HE-WEARS-BOOTS-A LOT, TALKATIVE, ANNOYING, SELFISH, HOMOSEXUALLY DIRTY,UNBELIEVABLY GIRLY, DEFIANT, OUTRAGEOUSLY SKINNY- WITH WAY-WAY-WAAAAAY-TOO-LONG-HAIR-THAT'S-ALWAYS-UP-IN-PONYTAILS, BITCHY, INSANE PERFECTIONIST, NAUGHTY, ACTOR **(it's usually only the older singers who're actors)**,UN-LOYAL-TO-EVERYONE-WHO-HE'S-EVER-BEEN-ATTRACTED-TO (EXCEPT AKANISHI) –GUY, FASHIONABLE, QUARRELSOME, _LEADER_, STUBBORN, RETARDED, FUCKED-IN-THE-BRAIN, GAY **singer.

Notice that I stressed on the word LEADER.

LEADER.

How outrageous is THAT?

Sure you hear every now and then that the third oldest or second youngest sometimes stands out as the visual leader- But the YOUNGEST?

WHO EVER HEARD OF THAT?

NO JOKE!

Look at all their photo shoot pictures- Observe, that he NEVER fails to be the one in the middle of in the front.

~back to reality~

**"THIS IS AS GIRLY AS I CAN GO!$!#"**

I swore back at him, steam rising from my ears. Kame started to open his mouth, I quickly cut in before he could spit a retort.

**"IT'S EASY FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU. ARE. THE. HOMO HERE!"**

I stabbed with a finger in his skinny chest with every syllable the way he had stamped his foot. Kame stared at me for minute, red camellias blooming all over his pale face.

SILENCE.

Wow, who ever knew all this quietness could be so scary.

For a minute I regretted screaming what I had [see- this is the problem with kame, you get pissed at him, then you end up yelling at him and he just _stares _at you with this…like...hard to say…- just this _look, _and right then and there and there you fell like the lowest person on earth, like why am I _alive_?] and considered apologizing when-

**"AH!I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I. HATE. YOU! YOU PIECE OF WORTHLESS, HIDEOUS RAT SHIT!" **

Kame screamed at the top his lungs until his voice became ridiculously scratchy to the point where he literally made his voice box malfunction. He opened his mouth to spit another fiery insult, blinked- realizing that he had fucked his throat up so bad that he had to stop, cleared his throat, glared a black hole into me, then spun on his heels and stomped away.

Ryo sighed and closed his eyes.

"kame- chan…" Tegoshi mumbled, staring after the raging guy with concerned eyes, while Sasuke groaned as Kame earthquaked past him.

"come on Kame…" He called, pushing himself up and trudging after his enraged friend, "…you know naruto's always being a shithead like that…" I twitched at his words, his voice faded away as they exited the dance hall.

I stared after them thinking only one thing…actually-no, I wasn't thinking at all.

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS **_**WRONG**_** WITH HIM?"**

I howled furiously,- at this point, I was VERY VERY….I. WANT. TO. KILL. HIM-strangle that fucking skinny neck until he's as blue as one of those dolphins at Kaiyukan Aquarium. Very unfortunately I wasn't the type to lower my standards by chasing after him and accomplishing the homicidal thought. Pouring all my anger into the fist, I punched the closest thing I could find- the wall….Pure retardedness …you see, I'm VERY good at displaying those two words-FUCKING EXPERT at it, like why in the name of the good lord did I just kill my poor, innocent hand? Why lord? Did I do anything bad to deserve this? Did my HAND do anything to deserve this treatment?

Ryo was the first to recover from Kame's aftershock [as usual] and shook his head when he realized that I'd just gone emo.

Tegoshi resurrected back to earth second, and screamed when he saw that I had just ruthlessly murdered…..the wall…

"THE WALL! THE WALL! **THE WALL!**" he fretted, jumping up and running over fuss over the LIFELESS thing.

I stared at him for a second, forgetting that my swelling hand had ever existed.

OH. .

OMFG.

WHAT. THE. FUCK?

"AHEM!" Neji loudly cleared his throat and walked over to lead the nutty singer off into the corner to brief him on an old school topic called, "The Study of Living and Nonliving things."

Ueda sighed and handed me a popsicle to nurse my hand with-typical, where the hell did he get the popsicle from without moving from the place he was sitting in five minutes ago? I swear, my theory of his twin is being proved by the second- I think I'm going to name his twin Adeu.

"you OK?" Yamapi asked bluntly, skimming a quick look over my hand. I drilled a glare into him- what was it with today and the glares? Was kame contagious?- "No I am not **OK**as you can see very well." I snapped sharply.

He lightly flicked at his long hair, completely unscathed by my glare.

Great, yet _another_thing Kame can do better than me- No, seriously I'm going to go home and practice my glaring in the bathroom.

"argh." He hissed stamping my foot in annoyance.

"o-kaay, then I can where this is going…" Jin yawned standing up and stretching before messing around on his phone as he left the room. Yes- he's trying to wreck the poor machine because he wants the iPhone 4. No- the PD won't allow him to waste his money on another phone unless his current one is completely out of it.

"…right..then I'll call PD…" Gaara muttered following after him with his I'm-The-Leader-Of-The-Yakuza walk, chain-concealed jeans hanging low on his already ½ way exposed waist. He jerked his head at me in a quick get-well-soon gesture before leaving.

Ryo followed after barely even looking at me.

'FUCK YOU! YOU CAN LEAST GLARE AT ME! EVEN GAARA DID SOMETHING!' –I positively hate that person.

"ne-" – I positively love this person.

"…you can share my room tonight if you don't want to sleep with Kame." Koyama offered with a friendly smile, slinging a long arm around my shoulders- ah, Fuck. I had completely forgotten that I share a room with Kame and Tegoshi- yes, because we're all the youngest singers in our band...damn underprivileged people. I mean who STILL follows the whole 'I'm older than you so I get a bigger one' thing?

"so?" Koyama asked. I turned to look back at Tegoshi who had now gotten up and started poking random things, apparently Neji had said something along the lines of "If you poke it and it yells at you, it's living." Yup. I didn't even have to think ONCE before turning to Koyama smiling the biggest smile I had ever in my turbulent life.

"Trust me, I would LOVE to-"

Koyama abruptly dropped his arm and shifted a foot away. I blinked at him,

"I'm not gay like Kame if that's what you're thinking…" he mumbled cautiously, Eyes widening into suspicious orbs of dark chocolate.

-see? This is one of the disadvantages that comes with Koyama. He jumps to conclusions too fast , then he stays questioning that conclusion until you've SERIOUSLY proved that he is WRONG.

"Jesus- I was just trying to say I'd be more than happy to get rid of kame and you already think I'm homo?"

We walked out into the searchlight bright hallway, Arashi's Matsumoto Jun gave us a hair flick as he passed by.

"no-no, I meant spending so much time with Kame- you know he can kind of rub off you-" Koyama started.

Oh, wow.

So, we're walking down the hallway like two normal people right?

And I'm just scowling at Koyama because he thinks I'm gay for no clear, apparent reason- and we're passing the bathroom right?

Well, who the fuck decides to come out?

None other than The High and Mighty Lord of Glares himself.

Now, I AM SURE that he was waiting in there- just waiting for me to walk past- to come out and glare hell into me until I was fucking paralyzed. Yes, people I am very stiff right now, and my brain doesn't seem to comprehending the word "move" at the moment. Koyama blinked- clearly he couldn't sense the vicious daggers in the glare Kame was directing straight into my abused eyes.

OH MY GOD! HE'S TELLING MY BRAIN TO FREEZE! OH MY GOD! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO DIE IN TWO SECONDS IF HE DOESN'T STOP! HOLY SHIT! SON OF AN ASSHOLE REALLY **DOES **WANT TO KILL ME! WHY ISN'T HE IN THE ARMY?#

Because he's way too fucking scrawny- I answered my own stupid question.

"Kazu…" Kame turned breaking the lethal glare to look at sasuke as he walked out of the bathroom rubbing his forehead with black eyes hidden beneath pale eyelids.

I breathed in a sigh of relief. Thank. You. Sasuke.

I-the victim- have been freed from the gaze of fatal horror that this fucked villain paralyzed me with thanks to your sudden appearance.

I quickly took my moment of freedom to walk away as fast as I my legs would allow.

"senpai, come on." I called hoarsely to Koyama, who gave a quick nod to Kame and Sasuke before following after me- People I must inform that right now I 'm walking as slow as a retarded turtle because only my brain has recovered from secret-weapon-kame's eyes and my legs are still more than ½ frozen- so right now, I happen to be 2 feet away from the villain that had so ruthlessly taken control of my brain.

Please keep this fact in mind because…

"kazu, we can sleep togeth-" Sasuke started then broke off when he opened his eyes to see me and Koyama staring at him like bullfrogs.

No, seriously people- If we weren't bullfrogs then you might as well just call us the aliens from planet shock in the universe of SHOCKED.

Koyama noticeably scooted 20 feet away from me.

Well, Thank you again Sasuke. Now he's positively sure that I'm gay.

Sasuke blinked blankly at us, unable to understand why the hell we were staring at him like 'O. M. F. G' –Well, why would he?

He's got enough gay rumors about himself going around that it's hard to believe that he's a sincere straight guy.

"anyway…" he turned back to Kame as he started walking, "…You can sleep with tonight if you're not in the mood of sleeping with him…"

He lightly tipped his head toward me.

I heard Koyama cough unnaturally, we all know that the leaders are allowed to have their own separate rooms with their own queen beds and a bathroom.

Now I know that Sasuke's a really rich guy, but I'm pretty sure the PD's only letting him have ONE bed.

Yes, ONE bed equals ONE person.

TWO beds equals TWO people.

And sasuke has only ONE bed.

ONE circle-shaped water-bed.

ONE very furry, circle-shaped, water-bed

Kame's eyes visibly switched from DIE-IN-HELL-BITCH! mode to SMILE!-the-fans-are-watching mode. He zipped after Sasuke with a way-too-happy aura flowing out behind him.

Koyama was literally falling off the window sill as he scooted even farther away.

"ah a-actually I might be having a friend over…" he mumbled quietly. I heaved an annoyed sigh, Koyama's not a weird guy, he's just an extreme straight, not that he has anything against gays, he's just strict about the whole guy x guy thing. I don't find it bad or anything- in fact living with Kame so long makes a person pretty DAMN USED to all that. But Koyama's a strict guy x girl type of guy- no joke, the guy FREAKS when a gay guy puts an arm around him.

"so-sorry." Koyama stammered apologetically when he saw my fallen face. I sighed again, well at least Kame wasn't going to be in the room tonight- I could try and sleep peacefully- even if Tegoshi would sit up watching Sponge Bob Square Pants all night long…

Please, please, please review. Thank you 3


End file.
